


"Halloween party" [Jared - October extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, DC Cinematic Universe, Harley Quinn (Comics), The Joker - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: theartofimaginin13 on Tumblr. </p><p>Original imagine: ( October ) Imagine: You’re invited to a Halloween party where there will be lots of celebrities. You decide to go as Harley Quinn and run into Jared Leto who went as The Joker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Halloween party" [Jared - October extended imagine]

**Author's Note:**

> October/Halloween themed.

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 _-Any plans for tonight?_ \- asks you friend Melissa over the phone.

 _-Actually, I have a date with a blanket, popcorn, and Netflix._ –You answer.

_-Perfect! Then, you’ll be my plus one tonight._

_-Plus one for what?_

_-The production company is having an early Halloween party. Lots of celebrities to trade Mr.Netflix for, sweetie. Can’t say no._

_-So I need to put my costume together…_

_-Yes._

_-And you’re telling me this on the same day of the event?_

_-It’s 1 pm, Y/N. I think you can find something; I’m torn between Catwoman and Supergirl… Anyways I gotta go! I’ll pick you up at 9._

Truth was… you were very excited. You knew all year long what you’d be for Halloween and this party was perfect for that. The problem was that you had to find your costume fast.

Melissa was a producer; she was always surrounded by famous faces. This was going to be a big event and you would get to be there.

* * *

 

You had 3 hours left to get ready after you got back from shopping; it took you around 4 hours and a million stores, but you found exactly what you were looking for.

* * *

 

At 9:10pm you heard your friend’s car arriving.

 _-Hey_ \- you said getting in the car.

 _-Harley Quinn, I love it! You look terrific!-_ She exclaimed.

- _You went with Catwoman! Not Halle Berry’s though, thankfully._

* * *

 

There you were at the party in the big house. Being a Hollywood event, all the costumes and decoration were impressive. You had been there for a couple hours and met a bunch of people. Everyone complimented your costume.

You were sitting with Melissa and some of her work colleagues, but your glass was empty.

 _-I’m gonna go get another drink._ –You yelled over the music.

You headed to the bar which was a in a more secluded and quiet area.

_-Hey, can I have a…_

_-Where were you?!_ –You hear someone snarl behind you.

You quickly turn around and widen your eyes.

Jared leto stands before you dressed as the joker, looking scary as hell.

It takes you a moment to find the right words to say, you had to make an impression, so you come up with a Harley classic.

_-Oh, come one, puddin’! Don’t you wanna rev up your Harley?_

Jared laughs leaving his character behind.

_-Amazing, what’s your name?_

_-Y/n._

_-Nice to meet you, I’m Jared._

_-I know…-_ you say smiling as both of you shake hands.

_-This is quite a coincidence…can I get you a drink?_

You nod, incredulous at the scene. Jared Leto standing near you, talking to you… You mentally hug yourself for choosing that costume.

_-What would Harley like?_

_-Surprise me._

You and Jared converse while waiting for your drinks. You’re surprised when he asks if he can join you at your table.

* * *

 

The rest of the night people keep coming and asking you both for pictures, assuming the two of you were a couple thanks to your looks.

Jared always insisting on staying in character while posing for the pics.

You both end up having a lot of fun; later, he asks you to dance.

_-I think we should show these people how it’s done, Harley._

He leads you to the dance floor and everybody’s eyes are on you two.

It’s like a movie scene, John Travolta and Uma Thurman in ‘Pulp Fiction’ but with the Joker and Harley Quinn instead.

At the end of the dance he spins you around and pulls you to him.

_-Should we give them what they want?_

You look out of the corner of your eye and see everyone staring. Your eyes return to Jared’s, understanding what he means.

You smile and as soon as you nod, his hand slides down to your lower back, he dips you in harmony with the music, and kisses you passionately; you wouldn’t expect less from Harley and Mistah J.

People start whistling and clapping and you feel yourself blushing.

Jared pulls you back up as soon as the kiss ends, looking a little flustered too.

You keep dancing for a couple of minutes just staring at each other, until he breaks the silence.

_-Would you be interested in… ah…going for coffee or dinner sometime? Without the crazy costumes maybe?_

You giggle.

_-I’d love to._


End file.
